


A Definite Soon

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Saurian Dads, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: A blizzard strikes and Owen deals with the aftermath





	A Definite Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim last night because I felt like I needed to write and out of nowhere I ended up writing for these two precious nerds. 
> 
> I do have a larger, multi-chaptered fic in mind for them, but this is just a little thing for them. Actually, you could consider this a small snapshot of a moment from what I have planned ;)
> 
> Fun fact - the Saurian Dads are listed as an option for people to make content for for my [1000 follower challenge over on tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/post/180465433499/divine-me-a-masterpiece-challenge-about-welcome) ;)
> 
> Enjoy ♥

**_A Definite Soon_ **

 

As the couch shifted under the sudden addition of weight, Owen merely glanced up from his book with a raised brow. “Rough day?”

 

A grunt was all he was rewarded before the couch shifted more and the head of his partner appeared on his lap.

 

Over the past several hours, their Montana haven of dinos and dragons , tucked away in the Rocky foothills, had gotten hit with snow. And was still getting hit with snow. While Owen had argued that he could assist the others in doing a check of the reserve, he had eventually relented to allow those with magic - those who could get around easier - to do the job. What he had been assured would only take a half hour tops, had taken his boyfriend well over an hour.

 

Setting his book aside, Owen ran his hands through Charlie’s thick red hair. He smiled softly as the older man let out a sigh of contentment and nuzzled into him.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.”

 

Charlie cracked open an eye, revealing a pale blue iris. “Your daughter,” he grumbled, “is difficult to handle.”

 

Chuckling, Owen shifted a hand from soft hair to taunt muscle, kneading the flesh beneath the green plaid flannel. “You say that like it’s a new discovery.” He must have hit a sweet spot in his ministrations because Charlie’s eye closed again and he let out a soft moan. “Or like you have no problems with your dragons,” Owen added.

 

“Dragons aren’t as smart as Blue, O.” Charlie managed to quip, moving an arm to wrap around Owen’s waist. “Don’t know how you managed four of them at one time.”

 

He left the _“without magic”_  out of his comment, but Owen knew his love enough to know it was implied. “I managed to handle four of them,” he said, leaning down to brush a chaste kiss to Charlie’s hairline. “Because I was the Alpha, Char.”

 

The Alpha line had been one of Owen’s best lines in the past, but in regards to Charlie it was practically useless. In fact, the man in question just snorted in response and made himself more comfortable. If Owen was a betting man, which he was, he would say Charlie would be passed out within the next minute or so.

 

“Sure, O,” Charlie murmured between deep, measured breaths. “Sure.”

 

With immense satisfaction, Owen felt the arm around him relax as he watched his Char give into the exhaustion he’d been battling. Continuing the massage, Owen allowed his eyes to drink in the sight of his sleeping beauty. How he was blessed with this beautiful man he was currently playing pillow for was absolutely thanks to fate. A fact he was forever thankful for. Letting his body sink back into the plush sofa, Owen closed his own eyes, figuring he may as well take advantage of the impromptu cuddle session.

 

And as sleep slowly came to claim him as well, his mind drifted to the small, velvet lined box hidden deep in his closet.  

 

_Soon_ , he thought,  _a definite ‘soon’._

 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> And you can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)! I am predominantly Star Trek with a dash of some other things


End file.
